


On Cue

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, sex in yukatas, staying at a ryokan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: It's like they're both waiting for something, each glancing furtively at the other to see what the other is going to do. Maybe they're just not used to each other, Kimura thinks, catching himself staring at Tsuyoshi's wet hair. He focuses his attention back down on his restless hands. Or maybe they're waiting for some kind of cue.(Set in the late 1990s. Written April 2014.)





	

Kimura is filming in the mountains for a movie and Tsuyoshi happens to come out to the area for Pussuma, so it's only natural they end up crossing paths to film a bit of promotion for Kimura's movie. It's fumbling and awkward and they barely manage five minutes of conversation, but Kimura's so glad to see a familiar face after weeks in the middle of nowhere that he can't even manage to be angry when Tsuyoshi forgets all the questions he's supposed to ask.  
  
"Going back to Tokyo?" he asks afterwards, lighting up a cigarette. Tsuyoshi shakes his head.  
  
"Not 'til tomorrow." He glances over at the camera crew packing up. "We'll probably stay in town somewhere."  
  
Kimura exhales away from Tsuyoshi. "The ryokan we're at's pretty nice."  
  
"Yeah?" Tsuyoshi watches him tap ash from his cigarette. There's still some kind of nervousness bubbling under his skin; Kimura would offer him the cigarette but he knows Tsuyoshi doesn't want to start again. "Maybe, then."  
  
The Pussuma crew, it turns out, is not budgeted nearly as well as a movie crew, and it looks more and more unlikely until Kimura grinds out his cigarette and offers to let Tsuyoshi stay in his room. He's not even sure why he says it, but his room feels too big for one person and he's starving for some kind of company, even awkward-Tsuyoshi company. It's just one night, anyway.  
  
Tsuyoshi's still asking him if it's okay even when they get to the hotel and there's no way either of them could possibly back out.  
  
"It's fine, Tsuyoshi." Kimura unlocks the door, stepping out of his slippers onto the tatami. "There's an extra futon you can sleep on. You hungry?" He looks back; Tsuyoshi's still hesitating in the doorway. Kimura fights the sudden urge to grab him by the collar and drag him in. "The room service is pretty good."  
  
Tsuyoshi shakes off whatever he was thinking about, and soon enough they're sitting over a couple bowls of ramen and Kimura's listening to his bandmate chatter about a stageplay he saw the other day. Once Tsuyoshi _does_ find something to talk about, it's hard to get a word in edgewise; it's like he only comes in two modes, completely tongue-tied or completely uninhibited. Kimura rarely gets to see much of the latter but he kind of likes it, right now.  
  
Then they finish eating and there's a sudden silence where Tsuyoshi looks like he's run out of things to say and Kimura can't think of anything either. He watches Tsuyoshi toy with his chopsticks, nervousness returning in full force, and realizes, after a second, that _he's_ oddly nervous, too. Why should he be nervous with Tsuyoshi?  
  
"Onsen?" Kimura throws the one-word question out there, and Tsuyoshi looks up in relief, nodding.  
  
The feeling lingers, though, even when they're relaxing in the hot spring and there shouldn't be any need for words. It's like they're both waiting for something, each glancing furtively at the other to see what the other is going to do. Maybe they're just not used to each other, Kimura thinks, catching himself staring at Tsuyoshi's wet hair. He focuses his attention back down on his restless hands. Or maybe they're waiting for some kind of cue.  
  
The feeling certainly doesn't go away when they get back to the room and find the futons laid out for them side-by-side. "Guess the room's not _that_ big," Kimura mutters, flopping down on one. Tsuyoshi laughs softly and sits on the other, his bare feet sticking out from under the yukata.  
  
"It's nice here," he says, glancing around at the room. "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
Kimura snorts. "Try living here for a couple weeks. Thought I was gonna go crazy, it's so..."  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
He yawns and pulls the covers up, turning away. It doesn't really help any. "Yeah. You know how it goes."  
  
"Yeah," Tsuyoshi agrees, and turns out the light. Kimura hears him scoot under his own covers, shifting about, and then the room is still. Then, quietly: "Goodnight, Kimura-kun."  
  
 _That's_ his cue.  
  
He's not thinking about exactly what for even as he rolls over and slides from his futon into Tsuyoshi's, but then Tsuyoshi's fingers are in his hair and he's tugging the younger man's yukata untied and their mouths are pressed together, and yes, _this_ is what they've been anticipating all night-- for a lot longer than just one night, he thinks hazily as Tsuyoshi's yukata falls open, but he's not going to say that and neither is Tsuyoshi.  
  
It's fumbling and awkward and barely lasts even five minutes, but afterwards Tsuyoshi rests his hands on Kimura's upper back and Kimura finds that the younger man's chest isn't too bad as a pillow. The nervousness is gone, at least for now; it might be back in the morning, when they have to decide what to say (or not say) about this, but right now they don't have to say anything at all.  
  
Except-- "'Night, Tsuyoshi," Kimura murmurs, and falls asleep to Tsuyoshi's fingers gently stroking his hair.


End file.
